


Tell Me It's Real (Daffodils)

by awareinthevoid



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Character Death, Doctor is sad, Drabble, F/F, Flowers, Hanahaki Disease, Unrequited Love, it's short but sad, yaz has hanahaki oop, yaz is coughing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23450788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awareinthevoid/pseuds/awareinthevoid
Summary: Yaz's throat is itching, and she suddenly finds a daffodil petal in her hand. How had that come out of her mouth?The love felt between her and the Doctor is questioned.special thanks to the whores w/ rights gc for the feedback! this is just a little drabble inspired by talk about fic prompts :)TW // MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH
Relationships: The Doctor & Yasmin Khan, The Doctor/Yasmin Khan, Thirteenth Doctor & Yasmin Khan, Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23
Collections: Thasmin I've Finished or Am Caught Up On - recommendations





	Tell Me It's Real (Daffodils)

"Oh, just a tickle in my throat." Yaz assured the Doctor.

It wasn't a complete lie. It had tickled, but out of her mouth had fallen a yellow petal. She'd heard the stories, she knew the myth. She knew what it meant.

Another cough racked her body. 

More petals. More pain. 

Yaz didn't want to believe that her love wasn't requited. Surely, it had to be; the Doctor had told her she loved her!

"Are you sure you're alright?" the Doctor asked. Her brows were furrowed. She was concerned.

Yaz couldn't look her in the eye. Didn't _want_ to make eye contact. She couldn't, not right now. 

Her body keeled over with another set of harsh, wheezing coughs. Five petals now. Despite her attempt to catch them amid the attack, Yaz dropped one onto the TARDIS floor.

"Shit," she whispered.

"Yaz? Is that...a flower petal?"

"It's nothing, really."

The Doctor was by her side before she could turn and hide. She regarded the petal with something resembling sadness on her face. Had she been lying about her love?

She was there to catch her companion when her coughs brought her to the floor. Yaz curled into a ball, hoping to contain the petal-ridden attack from her lungs. 

In amongst the wheezing, the Doctor could barely make out an 'I love you' from Yaz.

Yaz had become no more than a shaking, coughing, crying lump. The pain from her lungs overwhelmed every other sense she thought she had. The oxygen around her wasn't making it far enough.

"I love you, too." the Doctor murmured, hoping beyond everything that Yaz would heal and be better.

But, that did not happen.

Her body seized and froze. A final, broken gasp escaped her lips and moved a few of the many petals lying in front of her. 

"Yaz?" the Doctor whimpered. 

She'd thought she was telling the truth. She had to be! Why would she lie about something like this?

Sobs echoed through the TARDIS corridors. They carried the weight of a knowledge that should have remained hidden. The air was still. The lights were dim.

The Doctor hadn't loved Yasmin Khan.

**Author's Note:**

> So, death, huh? I knew I couldn't write something like this without killing Yaz. Love her to death (pun intended) but I love some angst. I was going to include this in my Thasmin oneshot series, but it's a little short for my liking. So, it's separate.   
> Please leave comments with feedback, if you like! Thanks for reading :)


End file.
